The Jealous Heart
by IchigoXLawliet10
Summary: When Katara and Aang reveal their true feelings toward each other, Sokka gets mad, and Katara finds out something horrible...Please r n' r. I didn't have much experience as I do now, so it might not be as good as other stories i've written. :
1. I Wanna Hold Your Hand

The Jealous Heart

An avatar fanfic by dr. pepper fanatic

**T**here was no possibility of waterbending this day. Rain was pounding on the flaps of our tents, and it was to muddy to go out and swim. We were all in Sokka's tent, laughing at the jokes Sokka made. But something else was on my mind---the war with the fire nation. Soon we were gonna fight Fire lord Ozai. The gang noticed that I wasn't laughing, and they thought I was annoyed with Sokka's jokes.

"Hey Katara, are you OK?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah-I'm fine." Toph laughed.

"Yeah, right."

"What's on your mind?" Aang asked.

"I told you, _nothing_!"

"OK, OK, sorry!"

Later on, I was looking out at the stars. They were just so beautiful. They wanted me to stay there forever.

"What the heck are you doing out here? It's freezing!" I tossed my long braid behind my shoulders and looked behind me. It was Aang.

"Just looking out at the stars." I answered. Aang sat down next to me. I had no idea what he was gonna say.

"Katara…, I need to tell you something. It's something I wanted to say for a long time." I was surprised to see him blush a little.

"What is it, Aang?"

"Katara…I…."

"Hey guys!" It was Sokka. Aang swore under his breath. "Let's go inside, it's freezing!"


	2. Love me like the wind

a/n: here's chapter 2. enjoy!

"Hey Aang, what were you gonna say last night?"

"Oh, Nothing." He said, blushing a deep red. I laughed.

"I'm so sure!" I told him. Aang took a deep breath and said:

"I just wanted to tell you…uh…I can't say it." I sighed.

"Make sure you tell me soon, because I wanna know."

"I'll tell you tonight. Meet me at the lake."

"OK." I was both excited and nervous at what he was gonna say.

THAT NIGHT…

"What are you going to tell me?" Aang's face was as white as snow.

"I…I can't" he whispered.

"Is it something important?"

"Yes."

"Then why don't you tell me?"

"I'm just…scared."

"Scared? Why?"

"I'm scared about how you're gonna act to what I'm gonna say." I groaned.

"Oh, Spirits, Aang, just tell me!"

"OK! OK!" Aang shouted.

"I…I…I love you. Then he took off and ran back to camp.

A/N: Kataangness! PLZ review


	3. Love is all that I can give to you

a/n: Thanx reviewers!

Chapter 3

I stood there, my mouth open and my eyes wide. I don't know if I was surprised or not. I felt the same way about him. I've been waiting for him to say that for years.

A broad smile crossed my face. I was so happy. I raced back to camp. By the time I got there, I was breathless.

"Sokka, (pant pant) have you seen Aang?"

"He's in his tent."

"Thanks bro." I slipped into Aang's tent.

"Aang?" he didn't answer.

"In case you're here, I just wanted to say I feel the same way." Aang suddenly jumped up from under some blankets.

"You do?"

"Yes." He stared at me with wide eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me before?'

"I don't know." I left the tent. And there was Sokka, arms crossed, face red.

"What was that all about?" he growled. Then he started yelling at me and saying really stupid things.

"You don't understand!" I yelled.

"Oh yeah? Well it doesn't matter to me anyway because I never want to see your ugly face again!" Sokka stomped off, leaving me alone.


	4. Arguement

a/n: thanks to all my reviewers! here's chapter 4

I stood there, cursing him. I've never seen him so mad. The next thing I knew, I was kneeling on the ground, tears streaming down my face. I ran to my tent. I had to be alone, I had to think. I couldn't believe it. He was yelling at me just because I had feelings for Aang. IT WAS SO STUPID! I froze the opening to my tent, flopped down on my sleeping bag and cried. Then I got even angrier. _Why am I crying anyway? _I thought.

Suddenly, I heard a pounding on my door.

"Whoever it is, just leave me alone!" I yelled. Then I heard a soft voice saying,

"But Katara, it's me, Aang."

"Oh, sorry."

I unfroze the opening and let him in.

"What's the matter?" he asked, seeing my tear-stained face.

"Are you _sure_ you want to know?"

"Yes." I took a deep breath.

"OK. Here's what happened…" And I told him the whole story. How Sokka yelled and why I froze the opening to my tent. When I was done, Aang stared at me.

"He said that just because we love each other?"

"Yes."

"That's ridiculous!"

"I know. Why us? I know he likes Toph."

"No I don't." said a rude voice. It was Sokka.

"Leave me alone!" I screamed at him.

"That's the best news I've heard all day!" Sokka sneered.

"Why are you being so mean?"

"Come with me and I'll tell you."

a/n: CLIFFHANGER!!!! MWAH HA HA HA!! (cough) sorry. Next chap coming _very _soon.


	5. You don't understand!

A/n: thanx to all my reviewers! You guys are so kind!

"You're yelling at me just because I have feelings for him!" I shouted.

"Yeah, maybe you're just stupid!"

"Are you calling me mental?"

"Yes, I am!"

"Oh, why don't you shut up!"  
"What in the world is going on here?" Aang heard all the commotion and came to investigate.

"I'll tell you what's going on!" Sokka screamed, pointing at me. "What's the big deal? Loving my sister behind my back?!?!"

"You don't understand!" I screamed.

"Aang, you don't really love her, do you?"

"Of course I do."

"Oh yeah? Prove it!" Aang grabbed me kissed me. It was the most wonderful feeling. When we stopped, Sokka yelled,

"What the heck was that for?" I couldn't control my anger anymore. I punched Sokka across the face. I didn't even know what I just did. Aang just stared at me, his mouth hanging open.

"Do you know what you just did?"

"No."

"Good."

a/n: ANOTHER CLIFFIE! MWAH HA HA HA! NEXT CHAP COMIN SOON!


	6. Forgiveness

A/n: thanx reviewers! I love you guys!

The next morning I woke up sad and really_ really _tired. I wondered why. Then the events of last night came into my head and it was like a fire burned deep inside me. Then I realized that I wanted to apologize to Sokka. _Why would I want to apologize to him, _I thought,_ when he said all those horrible things about me? _But in my heart I knew I must do it.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

I took a deep breath before entering Sokka's tent. I went in and saw Sokka polishing his boomerang.

"Hey Sokka." He looked up at me, and I saw his eyes were red.

"Hey Katara." He said through a clogged nose.

"I wanted to apologize from last night." For the first time in months, he smiled at me.

"It's ok. I apologize too. I'm just not used to this new lovey-dovey romantic thing."

I grinned.

"By the way, I know you like Toph." Sokka face got red as a tomato and he nearly dropped his boomerang.  
"How did you know that?" I smiled mysteriously.

"I have my ways."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A/n: I'm gonna be in Seattle Friday-Sunday. I think. So, I might not be writing for a while.


	7. Toph's gone!

A/n: I'm back! Seattle was _so _fun! Here's chap 7.

I went to Toph's tent to wake her up. She had this horrible habit of not waking up in the morning. When I went in, no one was there. Then I got scared.

"Toph? TOPH!!" no answer. I dashed out of her tent as fast as I could. Aang and Sokka were trying to make a fire.

"Hey Katara." Aang said brightly. When I didn't answer, he said

"What's thee matter?" I finally managed to spit it out.

"Toph's been kidnapped." Sokka's eyes went wide

"What?!? The love of my life has been kidnapped? Whoever did this will pay. I just can't believe this…" Aang interrupted him.

"Uh Sokka? We're right here and we can hear everything your saying."

But Sokka didn't hear him.

A/n: sorry if it's kinda short, but I have to find a way to kill my evil brothers! (Evil laugh) next chap coming soon.


	8. Aang's acting weird

A/n: thanx reviewers! I love you guys!

We packed as fast as we could after breakfast. Breakfast had been a very quiet meal (for once). I might have been imagining, but I thought I heard Aang mutter,

"I'm sorry Katara." **(A/n: You guys are gonna kill me when I submit the next chap!) **

"Appa, yip yip!" Aang said about 15 minutes later. Meanwhile, Sokka kept complaining about Toph.

"Whoever did this will pay. I'm gonna teach that person word or two." And he babbled on.

"SOKKA!!!" I screamed after about 5 minutes. "WILL YOU _PLEASE _SHUT UP!?!?" Sokka shut his mouth. I walked up to Aang and sat down.

"Hey, Aang." He looked at me.

"Hey. You probably shouldn't be up here."

"Why not? I want to be with you." Aang was silent for a second.

"I don't want you to get hurt."

"I won't get hurt." Aang looked at me and kissed me. I blushed.

"I care about you, Katara. I'm just worried about Toph, that's all."

"OK."

A/N: you guys are gonna be shocked on the next chap! You'll probably come to my house with torches and pitchforks!


	9. Something Horrible

A/n: you guys are gonna hate me.

The journey took all day and I vaguely remember it. All I remember was Aang saying,

"Well, here we are." I ran up to him.

"How do you know this is it?"

"I got a map."

"Oh."

We had a plan, and it all depended on Sokka. He walked right past those guards, but the guards caught him. Then he just started talking to them and got them distracted. We managed to sneak in.

I managed to freeze all the guards and take all their keys. When we found Toph, she was sitting down, her head buried in her knees.

"Toph!" her head shot up.

"Oh, spirits, Sugar Queen! I almost lost hope." Aang took the keys from my hand and unlocked her.

Sokka and those dumb guards were still talking when we got on Appa. _Then _they noticed us. They ran after us, their heads filled with anger and hate. Sokka ran to Appa, screaming like a little girl. Appa took off, and the guards' didn't catch us.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

I woke up in the middle of the night hearing voices… Aang and Toph's voices… I crept out side and saw Aang and Toph. And they were talking about me.

"I can't believe sugar queen is so dumb. She doesn't even realize your dating me." I stopped breathing. _Aang _dating _Toph? Uh-Uh. No way. _But my worst nightmare had come true. Tears fell down my face. _How could Aang do this to me?_ I was crushed. I shattered the silence.

"Aang." He turned around. "How could you?"

"Listen, I can explain---"

"You don't have to explain anything." I sobbed, and I ran to my tent and froze the opening, as I had done a few days before. I flopped on my sleeping bag like a rag doll. I cried and swore and pounded my pillow with my fists. A few hours later, my eyes were red, and my voice was hoarse. By that time I was exhausted. I fell into a deep sleep.

A/n: don't kill me! Review please!


	10. Why?

**A/n: (sob) oh my gosh, you guys. You guys are awesome! Thanx 4 reviewing!**

The next morning I wouldn't get out of bed. I was never gonna face Aang again. Not after what he did to me. I heard the frozen water from the opening of my tent being bended out. I heard footsteps come inside, but I didn't care.

"Katara, listen, I—"

"GO AWAY AND LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Katara! I wanted to say that I'm truly sorry."

"Yeah, right."

"I'm telling the truth!" I was silent for a moment, and said I would never say to Aang when I loved him.

"I hate you." Aang was quiet.

"That's fine." But his voice was shaking, like as if he was about to cry. He left. And then I bawled all over again. I still loved him. The fire of love was still burning inside me.

_Wait a second, _I thought. _He's just trying to make me jealous by dating Toph. _ Jealousy. A light bulb popped into my head. _Jealousy. _That was the key.

**A/n: sorry if it's short, but I still haven't killed my evil brother yet, and I have to make a plan. Mwah ha ha ha ha!**


	11. I'll make you a deal

**A/n: heyyyyyyyyy sorry I was late.**

I woke up hearing fighting. I got dressed quickly and went outside. I saw Aang, Sokka, Toph, and Zuko fighting.

"Katara! Help!" Sokka screamed. I bended some water and made it into a water whip. I knocked out all of Zuko's soldiers until only Zuko was left. I stared at him with anger and hate. Zuko stared back at me.

"Give me the avatar."

"NEVER!!!" I shouted. I still loved Aang, even though he did that to me. I took a deep breath, and said:

"I'll make you a deal, Zuko."

"Spill it."

"If you go out with me, I'll give you Aang." I couldn't believe what I was doing. I was trying to make _Aang _jealous, because _I _was jealous. Zuko smiled evilly.

"OK. Come with me." I took Zuko's hand and went on to his ship. I thought I heard a sob before the ship went away.

**A/n: **_**Now **_**do ya get the title?**


	12. Playing along

When I got inside the ship, Zuko took me into a room and just looked at me.

"What?" I asked. He came closer and closer and he kissed me. It was a lot different from Aang's kiss. For one thing, his tongue slipped right into my mouth. Eww! For a second reason, he un-snapped my bra. I pulled away from him and stared.

"Can't we take this a little _slow_?" I asked. Zuko sighed.

"Then there's no fun." I was about to barf. _Why did I make this stupid choice? _

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**A/n: this is in Aang's POV. **

I felt like a piece of crap. _Why _did Katara, my one true love, _do _this to me? Was it because I was dating Toph? Was it something I said? I'd give anything to have Katara back.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**A/n: back to Katara's POV **

I decided to play along with Zuko. I smiled.

"Yeah. You're right." Zuko grinned and kissed me again. I slipped my tongue into his mouth. _What the heck was I doing? _It was the only way.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**A/n: don't worry people. **_**Fake **_**Zutara. The story is going to end soon. (Breaks into tears) it was bound to happen. BUT I **_**will **_**make a sequel.**


	13. Goodbye forever

**A/n: sorry if I'm late. I'm in Utah right now.**

I decided that I would run away at night the next day. I couldn't take it anymore. It was just too disgusting. I mean---it's like as if all he wants is love from me, but I keep refusing. He even hit and abused me. I couldn't take it any longer.

**THAT NIGHT….**

I crept out of my room about midnight; there was a huge thunder and lightning storm. I was on the deck of the ship, when I stopped. Did I really want to go back to Aang after what he did to me? Yes. I did. I love Aang. I heard some footsteps. I looked around. Where was a good place to hide? No where. I stood there to see who it was. It was Zuko.

"Katara! What's going on?" I turned away from him.

"I'm going back to Aang." He stood next to me.

"Why?" I stared at him. He was so dense!

"Because I love him." I said. Zuko pushed me.

"You love _me!_ Not _him!_ My voice became firm.

"_I_ _love him_." He bended some fire and held it in his hands and threatened;

"I you go, I'll burn you." I knew he was serious. I bended some water into a whip and whipped his back. He didn't even scream. He just burned my left arm.

"Say goodbye, Katara." Then, a split of lightning went on the deck of the ship, and landed right on the crow's nest—which landed in Zuko. He was dead.

"Goodbye."


	14. I'm back!

I didn't care if I'd have to walk all the way to get to Aang. I just wanted to see him. Every day I walked through desert and forest. My feet were sore and had many cuts. But I kept pushing through.

**About 5 days later…**

I hadn't slept in 5 days. When I finally reached camp, I heard a "hallelujah!" go into my head. The first thing I saw was Toph teaching Aang how to Earthbend. I was too tired to shout to them. I just moaned. Toph turned around.

"Sugar Queen!" Toph yelled. She ran over to me and gave me a big hug. So did Sokka. But Aang just ran to his tent.


	15. Ever ever after

**A/n: well people…here it is. The last chapter of the jealous heart. Enjoy it!**

I went straight to Aang's tent.

"Hi, Aang." He glared at me.

"Shouldn't you be with your boyfriend?" he sneered. I sighed.

"No Aang. I have a confession. I was trying to make _you_ jealous, because _I _was jealous."

"Jealous of what?"

"You were dating Toph."

"We were just talking. Then she wanted to kiss me. Toph was joking when she said she was dating me." I slapped my forehead. How could I be so dumb?

"Well, Aang, I'm sorry." I hugged him, and he hugged me back. I gazed into his stormy gray eyes, and he kissed me. It was happily ever after.

THE END

**A/n: well… that's it! Should I make a sequel? What should it be like?**


	16. Author's Note

**Well…what do I have to say?**

**1. Thanks so much reviewers! You guys made me go on when I felt like I couldn't! Thank you! Especially thanks to:**

**Ms. Maria and Ms. Kiera**

**Aangsfan**

**Kataang4ever117**

**Kyoshifangirl4ever **

**And**

**KataangNutyBabe **

**2. I **_**will**_** write a sequel, but I need some ideas. I probably will write it after I'm finished with my other story**__**when you're gone****. Thanks again reviewers!**

**Kataang 4 ever—**

**-dr. Pepper fanatic**


End file.
